


i want you down on your knees tonight (bring your dreams to life)

by TasteOfHoney



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bathroom Sex, But still like, Canon Compliant, F/F, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, because of course, but tbh it's pretty tame, listen it has blake in a suit what more do you want, theres also some, this is literally just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfHoney/pseuds/TasteOfHoney
Summary: Blake is stunning.Yang's always known as much, of course, but she's been hyper aware of it all evening. She watches as Blake raises her drink to her lips to take a sip of wine, slender fingers curled delicately around the stem of the glass. Maybe it's a combination of alcohol and hormones, but everything Blake does seems mesmerising right now, and Yang is entranced.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	i want you down on your knees tonight (bring your dreams to life)

**Author's Note:**

> long time no horny bees but i was finally blessed by the muse again so take this filth dmlsaljsqlsjalsjqslq

Blake is stunning.

Yang's always known as much, of course, but she's been hyper aware of it all evening. She watches as Blake raises her drink to her lips to take a sip of wine, slender fingers curled delicately around the stem of the glass. Maybe it's a combination of alcohol and hormones, but everything Blake does seems mesmerising right now, and Yang is entranced.

But then, she concedes, she was done for the moment she saw the outfit that Blake had chosen for tonight.

* * *

_A cough draws Yang's attention away from the book in her hand, and she looks up as her wife steps out of the bathroom. Blake has been adamant that Yang not get to see what she was going to wear until now, and Yang isn’t sure what to expect. She swallows hard as she slowly takes in the sight, and she's grateful she has just enough self-control to stop her jaw from actually dropping._

_The suit must be tailored, because it hangs perfectly from Blake's figure, following her curves but also enhancing the sharpness of her features and lending a firmness to her posture. Her wife has never lacked for confidence, but this particular choice of clothes only seems to emphasise that natural edge of self-assurance. And as if the rest of it wasn't enough, the colours only serve to make the entire ensemble more attractive— the jacket and trousers are a perfect match for Blake's hair, and the lilac of the dress shirt adds a softer touch to balance it out, combining to create something that Yang can only describe as beautiful._

_She must have said as much out loud, because Blake smiles as she takes a step closer, apparently satisfied with the reaction._

_“Should I take that as a sign of approval?”_

_“It's not just approval, it's—” Yang trails off as Blake gently takes the book from her and marks her place before setting it aside on the coffee table. “It's—” Blake straddles her lap, and she realises that she's completely forgotten what she was trying to say. Her mind can't focus on anything except for how good Blake looks in that damn suit, and how lucky she is that for some unfathomable reason this incredible woman actually chose to marry her._

_“It's what, Yang?”_

_The teasing challenge in Blake's tone is enough for Yang to find her voice again, even if the words do still come out a little breathless and shaky. “Devotion. Worship. Reverence. Whatever you want it to be.”_

_Blake's eyes flash with something dangerous, and then she's claiming Yang's mouth with her own as she pushes her back against the chair. Yang loses herself in the blissful heat of Blake's kiss, and she's so preoccupied trying to keep up with the demanding pace that she almost doesn't notice when her wife's free hand slips just barely under the hem of her dress, Blake's fingertips grazing across her inner thigh in a tantalising promise._

_And then it's gone, and by the time she processes what's happened Blake has stood up and is holding out her hand. “I think right now I want it to be patience.”_

_Oh, Yang thinks, so that's where this is going._

* * *

Yang knocks back a shot of whatever fancy alcohol is being served, hoping it will distract her, but it only makes her more conscious of the way Blake's tongue runs over her bottom lip as her wife sets down her now empty glass. Blake meets her eyes, the corners of her mouth curling up ever so slightly in a clear tell that she knows exactly what she's doing, and Yang feels heat pool in her stomach.

Blake makes her way over casually, stopping to say hello to a couple of the other guests on the way, and then she's standing next to Yang, their hands almost brushing in the space between them. Yang can feel the warmth of Blake's skin, so close but so agonisingly far away, and she only just manages to maintain the appearance of calm when Blake leans up to whisper in her ear.

“Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes. Don't be late.”

Before she can respond Blake has pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek and withdrawn to talk to a middle-aged woman who Yang thinks might be an acquaintance of Weiss, but her mind is already racing with what she knows is about to happen. She watches as Blake slips through the door marked _Women_ around a minute later, and Yang knows she needs to wait a little longer so as not to be too obvious but it's hard to care when she's half-convinced that the anticipation is going to kill her anyway.

She somehow holds out, though, and exactly three minutes later she pushes open the bathroom door with trembling hands, her heart pounding in her chest. She has enough presence of mind left to lock the door behind her, but all rational thought vanishes from her mind as she absorbs the vision of Blake leaning almost nonchalantly against the counter. Blake slowly reaches up, her fingers coming to rest over the knot of her tie. She teases the fabric back through the loop effortlessly, and every slow, deliberate movement sends a pulse of lust between Yang's legs. Eventually Blake tugs it carefully away from her neck, and she takes her time working the first couple of buttons of her shirt loose too.

It's a blatant and overwhelming show of seduction, and Yang can only stare, speechless as her eyes follow every motion. But the killing blow comes when Blake takes hold of the tie with her other hand as well and pulls the silk taut, making her intentions perfectly clear. Yang's knees suddenly feel weak, and there must be a hundred different fantasies flickering to life in her thoughts and leaving her aching with desire.

“I believe you said something about worship earlier?” Yang nods furiously, too desperate to care about seeming overeager, and Blake's voice sounds a fraction lower when she continues talking. “Would you like to get on your knees for me?”

It's phrased like a question, but there's only one answer. Yang lowers herself without the slightest hesitation, thankful that the bathroom is ornate and spotless as it helps the atmosphere rather than hindering it. Blake pulls a towel from a golden hook on the nearby wall—another luxury of the party being held in such a wealthy building—and she offers it to Yang with a small but genuine smile.

Yang feels her heart swell at the thoughtful gesture, one of the many little things Blake does to remind her of how deep her love runs, and she positions the towel between her knees and the tiled floor to minimise any discomfort. Then she moves her hands behind her back like she knows her wife wants, and Blake's eyes darken. She retrieves her tie from the counter, and she slows down again as she loops the silk around Yang's wrists, making sure to let her fingertips brush over the sensitive skin as she finds the right tightness for the binding, sending a shiver running down Yang's spine.

It only takes a few seconds for Blake to pop the button on her trousers and shove them down to her ankles along with her underwear, urgency clearly overtaking her wish to draw things out at last. One of Blake's hands climbs to tangle in Yang's hair, the other bracing against the counter as she spreads her legs. Then the grip in her hair tightens ever so slightly, and Yang doesn't need to be asked twice.

She lets herself be guided forward, moaning when the first stroke of her tongue has her wife's familiar taste washing over her. Blake gasps, rocking forward into her mouth in search of more pressure, and Yang gives her what she's looking for, focussing on all of the places she knows will make Blake unravel. She loves it when her wife lets this side of herself show—when Blake is greedy and demanding—and Yang is all too eager to serve.

She doesn’t rush, though. Even when she's in this sort of mood, Blake often still appreciates a slow and careful build to release, and Yang knows her wife more than well enough by now to read what she wants. So she finds a rhythm that's purposeful but gentle, and she's rewarded with a low growl of her name as Blake tugs on her hair hard enough to _feel_ but not hard enough to hurt.

Through the haze of pleasure Yang forgets that she isn't able to touch, and her muscles strain against the silk for an instant before relaxing again. The sharp reminder that she's entirely at Blake's mercy sparks something inside of her, though, and she redoubles her efforts, using every trick she knows to push her wife towards the height of ecstasy. She picks up the pace, finally offering sharp flicks of her tongue against Blake's clit.

When Blake's thighs start trembling and a string of ragged sighs fill the air, Yang can tell that she's close, and after a few more moments Blake goes still, her fingers curling even more fiercely in Yang's hair as her climax hits. Her wife is nearly always quiet when she comes, but when Yang looks up she takes great pride in the fact that Blake has bitten down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out.

She only sits back when she's sure her wife’s orgasm has run its course, and after a few moments of recovery Blake loosens the tie from around Yang's wrists. Yang stands carefully, grateful that her knees are totally unscathed thanks to the padding of the towel, and she laughs when Blake tugs her forward for a gentle kiss, enjoying the pleasant buzz of the afterglow.

“We really should head back out there before anyone tries to come in here,” she teases, and Blake lets out a hum of acknowledgement but they both lean back in for another kiss regardless.

Eventually they do manage to separate so that Blake can pull her trousers up and rebutton her shirt while Yang smooths the newly-formed wrinkles in her dress and fixes her hair in the mirror. Satisfied that she looks presentable again, she watches as Blake refastens her tie with deft, talented fingers, and when she's done Yang can't help taking advantage of it to pull her in for one final kiss.

After a few moments Blake breaks the contact with a grin, radiating well-earned confidence that says she knows exactly how alluring she looks tonight— after all, Yang's already proven her right on that front. “Don't worry, sunshine,” she says, straightening her tie far too casually considering what they just did. “You'll get your turn later. And I'll make it worth the wait.”

And then Blake goes to rejoin the party, leaving Yang to splash water on her face in a futile attempt to cool down, anticipation fluttering like butterflies in her stomach again because she knows from experience that Blake _always_ keeps her promises.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao hope yall enjoyed. drop a comment if u feel like it and i’ll be back whenever i feel inspired XD


End file.
